Question: ${\sqrt[3]{8} = \text{?}}$
$\sqrt[3]{8}$ is the number that, when multiplied by itself three times, equals $8$ If you can't think of that number, you can break down $8$ into its prime factorization and look for equal groups of numbers. So the prime factorization of $8$ is $2\times 2\times 2$ We're looking for $\sqrt[3]{8}$ , so we want to split the prime factors into three identical groups. We only have three prime factors, and we want to split them into three groups, so this is easy. $8 = 2\times 2\times 2$ , so $2^3 = 8$ So $\sqrt[3]{8}$ is $2$.